jane_and_sephiroth_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jane Unbreon
Known across the City Under the Sea as a ruthless and intimidating leadership figure, though known not particularly by name, Jane Unbreon is one of the two titular characters for the series and singlehandedly the most important. She represents a literal force of nature with an ability to control any type of matter through her ability in psycho-ergomancy, despite the fact that she also has abilities beyond the plane of the physical realm by being able to see the future or walk into different universes. Within the series, she is known by the title of the Magister of the City and prefers to be referred to as such by her close subordinates outside of the All-Seeing Eye. When dealing with lesser subordinates, she often treats them as though she were a dictator to make sure everything is in working order. It is unknown what her motives were in choosing to design a City meant to keep or protect all of these people. Biography Early Years (2730 B.C. - 2680 B.C.) Born with the nomenclature Ilshept-Zhaaneagunaagi on a frozen desert night. Only a few days after the death of the Matriarch of the Tesivan, the soul of Ilshept took the body of a young Tesivan child before her birth and became resurrected in this form to later become immortal. The sister of her then only brother -- older by two years-- Jaavian Unbreon, both of them had gotten along quickly and easily before their younger brother was born, where familial love turned to jealousy as Jane turned to take care of him instead of playing and going to school with Jaav. Javius was the last child to have been born in the Unbreon Clan for a few thousand years. She met Sephiroth at the age of eight, when he was twelve. Both of them proved to be highly intelligent for their age, but neither of them had essentially gotten along for years with an assumption made by Sephiroth that Jane was cocky with the claim that if they were to get into a fight that she would quickly defeat him. This brawling match never happened. Characteristics Appearance In Part I and Part II She is well known for her intimidating outer appearance more than much else. While her appearance has changed over the course of the timeline, she can be described as usually wearing a red shirt with blue flare jeans. In her current design, she wears a sleeveless sweater with golden rims with a turtleneck, and turquoise blue flare jeans. Her boots are a metallic violet, designed similar to high fashion but steel-toed work boots. Her face is best described as similar to a statue, with carved cheekbones and a sharp nose. She has two notches to her ears, which signifies in Tesivan culture an alchemist (mage). Her reptile-like eyes are violet and become a bright lavender as she is using her innate ability. Her skin initially began as a pale peach skin, like caucasian humans, but gradually turned to diamond as she grew older. In Mark of the Colossus Instead of wearing multiple colors as she is most often known, her outfit becomes entirely white fading into gold and gold-embossed jewelery. Her hair also is then in the process of turning silvery, not from age but stress. Personality Jane is largely described as intimidating to others due to her portrayal with statuesque, no-nonsense etiquette to those beneath her. To her family members and close friends, she exhibits a protective and caring attitude that is meant to show that she is not entirely sadistic and cynical. However, at some points she is known to use a dry sense of humor and is rather adept at using sarcasm. Relationships With Sephiroth While they call each other "girlfriend" and "boyfriend" as most relationships do, their relationship is often aromantic. However, there are in some romantic moments that show they do have a love for each other that breaks that spatial laws enstated by the Tesivan to ensure that they do not mate with one of another kind. Because Sephiroth is human, he is considered to be shunned by the Tesivan. They largely regard each other with sarcasm and intermittent teasing. Even then, they treat each other with respect. With Joh Fredersen Their relationship is more considered father-and-daughter than anything else. In the City Under the Sea. As Master of the City, if he does not work for whatever reason, the she takes his place to control the Spheres, and vice-versa. She often regards him as "Mr. Fredersen" rather than using his first name. They have known each other since before the first City was built, since he orchestrated its creation as Jane supplied the workforce. They are also known to treat each other with respect in the no-nonsense personality they exhibit to one another. Abilities Jane's main offensive ability is "Psycho Force". This is a basic Psychokinetic attack that allows her the ability to move objects with her mind using mentally-moved kinetic energy. She can use this attack in a combo to increase the power of her other Psychokinetic abilities. Her main defensive ability is "Force Shock", which is a defense whose name is taken literally. By putting up a forcefield, anyone who attacks her is paralyzed from extreme electric shock to their nerves administered by hitting the field. Normal foes will recover in more than a minute, but superior foes will recover in between 15 to 30 seconds or would not be affected at all. Stats In Part I and Part II * Offensive Power: Type S Extreme * Defensive Power: Type S Extreme * Dexterity: Type S Extreme * Agility: Type S Extreme * Magicka: Type S Extreme * Intelligence: Type S Extreme * Classification: All-Around Classification In Mark of the Colossus * Offensive Power: 19 / 20 Extreme * Defensive Power: 15 / 20 Exceptional * Dexterity: 20 / 20 Perfect * Agility: 20 / 20 Perfect * Magicka: 19 / 20 Extreme * Intelligence: 18 / 20 Extreme * Fighter Type: Leader / Speed-Attack Offensive Abilities Defensive Abilities Name Etymology The name "Jane" can derived as being similar from one of the most commonly used names in English when one prefers to keep her name unknown, "Jane Doe" (or, if male, "John Doe" or "John Smith"), but was not initially inspired by it. Its Tesivan translation, "Zhaane", is a nonsensical name made to sound alien or otherworldly. Her full first name, Janeagua, is a combination of the terms "Jane" and "agua", the latter of which being the Spanish term translating water. Unbreon is a name that was directly derived from the English name of the Pokemon, Umbreon, spelled and pronounced a different way.Category:Characters Category:Jane and Sephiroth, Part I Category:Jane and Sephiroth, Part II Category:Mark of the Colossus